Cicatrices
by RemSev
Summary: Durante la noche en el Templo de Djose, una invocadora indecisa y un guardián lleno de cicatrices que no pueden dormir se encuentran...One-shot. Auron/Yuna.


**Este es mi primer fic de Final Fantasy X. Soy fan de toda la saga, pero hace poco estuve jugando a este juego, y cuando lo terminé sentí la necesidad de escribir este fic. Tal vez la pareja Auron/Yuna sea extraña, pero espero que os guste este one-shot.**

**Transcurre durante la estancia de Yuna y sus guardianes en el Templo de Djose.**

**Los personajes son propiedad de Square-Enix.**

CICATRICES

Las estrellas iluminaban la superficie pétrea del Templo otorgándole un aspecto irreal, de ensoñación. Una tenue brisa sacudía levemente su pelo rubio, haciéndole cosquillas en la frente. Con los ojos cerrados, pensaba en la matanza que había presenciado por parte de Sinh; en todas las vidas que su propio padre había cercenado. En un segundo, los valientes combatientes habían dejado de existir, sin más. Sin unas palabras de despedida o de consuelo. Casi sin previo aviso.

Y lo peor era que todos los que habían caído lo habían hecho pensando que tenían una sola oportunidad.

Un sentimiento de sorda ira corría por sus venas cada vez que se paraba a pensarlo.

Sinh era el culpable de todo: de aquellas absurdas matanzas, como la de Kilika; del duro peregrinaje de Yuna, de la muerte de Chappu, de que él hubiera abandonado su amada Zanarkand...

Tidus abrió los ojos y apretó los puños con fuerza.

-Sinh... – murmuró para si - estés donde estés, ten por seguro que me encargaré de que no vuelvas a hacer más daño. Nunca más.

Una suave presencia a su lado lo sacó de su ensimismamiento. Yuna estaba de pie a su lado, mirándolo. El chico parpadeó sorprendido y luego esbozó una tenue sonrisa.

-¿Tú tampoco puedes dormir? – preguntó a su invocadora.

Yuna negó.

-Estaba pensando en Luzzu... y en todos los que han muerto a su lado – la joven se sentó junto a él y observó el silencioso templo cargado de electricidad. – Hoy he tenido que efectuar muchos más envíos... – musitó tristemente.

Tidus pasó un brazo alrededor de sus hombros.

-Nos encargaremos de que no tengas que bailar más – afirmó con optimismo.

Yuna sonrió y se separó de él.

-Vámonos a la cama, mañana nos queda un largo día de viaje.

El chico se levantó de un salto y le ofreció su mano, que la invocadora aceptó. Ambos se miraron en silencio.

-Buenas noches, Yuna – dijo Tidus.

-Buenas noches.

Yuna observó a su joven guardián en su camino al refugio externo. Luego, se encaminó lentamente hacia el templo. Sonrió al recordar todas las veces que Tidus la había consolado y animado en lo que llevaban de peregrinaje. Cada día que pasaban juntos estaban más unidos, y Yuna no podía evitar desear que ojalá se hubieran conocido en otras circunstancias. Que ella no fuera una invocadora, ni él su guardián. Que hubieran podido disfrutar de una relación normal, como todos los jóvenes de su edad. Pero sabía que no podía permitirse aquel tipo de cosas. Aquella era la vida que ella había elegido vivir, y permanecería firme en su decisión hasta el final.

Un movimiento en un rincón a la entrada del Templo la hizo salir de su ensimismamiento. Cuando se volvió, descubrió a Auron, el guardián legendario, _su_ guardián, de pie, apoyado contra la fría pared de roca, como solía hacer. Se había librado de su manga izquierda, dejando al descubierto el brazo que mantenía inutilizado la mayor parte del tiempo. Lentamente, Yuna se acercó a él. Auron, abstraído, no pareció darse cuenta de su intrusión. Observaba atentamente una larga cicatriz que recorría la cara interior de su antebrazo, desde la muñeca hasta el codo. Cuando la invocadora llegó a su lado, la observó boquiabierta.

-Ocurrió al final del peregrinaje con Braska – dijo Auron, sobresaltándola.

-¿Fue Sinh?

Auron esbozó una media sonrisa.

-Fue algo más malvado que Sinh… - por un momento, su ojo pareció perderse en el vacío, aunque luego volvió a fijarse en la joven junto a él. - ¿No es un poco tarde para una invocadora andando por los alrededores de un templo?

-No podía dormir – se excusó ella, apurada – hoy han ocurrido demasiadas cosas terribles… cosas que sabía que tendría que soportar cuando comencé mi peregrinaje, pero que no creí que fueran a ser tan… reales – terminó la frase en apenas un susurro apagado – buenas noches, sir Auron – con una respetuosa reverencia, Yuna se dispuso a entrar en el templo. Sin embargo, una mano en torno a su brazo se lo impidió. Antes de que pudiera darse cuenta, el guardián la atrajo hacia él.

-En numerosas ocasiones, a lo largo de nuestro peregrinaje, la fe de Braska en Yevon flaqueó – murmuró Auron – pero Jecht y yo, sus guardianes, siempre estuvimos ahí para apoyarle – por un momento pareció que el guardián se perdía en sus recuerdos – pero si un invocador cede, lo hace toda Spira. Cada vez que uno de vosotros abandona el peregrinaje, regala un triunfo a Sinh; y cuanto más cerca de Zanarkand ocurra, mayor será la caída. Así que si no estás dispuesta a continuar con esto, termínalo aquí y ahora, pero no intentes soportar una carga que puedes pero no estás dispuesta a llevar.

Yuna, ofendida, se zafó de su presa.

-¿Cómo se atreve a hablarme así? Soy yo la que decidió este camino, y seré yo la que lo siga hasta el final, aunque con ello provoque mi muerte, así sea. No entiendo qué interés puede tener en probar mi fortaleza una y otra vez. Si el que no está convencido es usted, dígalo. Pero no eche más peso sobre mis hombros.

Dicho esto, Yuna se volvió con los ojos llenos de lágrimas. Le daba rabia explotar de esa manera. Le dolía su propia debilidad. Pero le hacían aún más daño las hirientes palabras de su guardián. Auron, el que también había sido guardián de su padre. ¿En qué estaba pensando?

Sin embargo, no pudo evitar estremecerse al sentir su presencia de nuevo cerca de ella. Lentamente, el guardián se puso frente a ella. Titubeante, alzó una mano para acariciar su mejilla. Sus dedos rozaron sus lágrimas. Bajo su presencia, Yuna tembló.

-Ya es bastante duro saber que vas a morir, como para soportar que lo hagas sin que esa sea tu voluntad. – Susurró. Paulatinamente se acercó a la invocadora, hasta que sus frentes se tocaron.

-Absolutamente todas mis acciones – murmuró Yuna – son realizadas por mi voluntad.

Dándose cuenta de la delicadeza de la situación, Auron comenzó a separarse de su protegida, lamentando su debilidad.

No obstante, la joven lo atrajo hacia si, rodeó su cuello con los brazos y lo besó en los labios.

Auron, sorprendido, se acercó aún más a ella y abrazó su cintura, temiendo que se alejara definitivamente de él. Sus labios acariciaron los de la joven con ternura, y cuando ésta los separó con su lengua, acogió con satisfacción la intrusión, uniéndose a ella con pasión.

Llegado un momento, la joven se separó de él, fijando sus ojos en los suyos con una sonrisa. Alzó una mano y acarició su rostro con suavidad, paseando la yema de sus dedos por la cicatriz que atravesaba el ojo derecho del guardián. Volvió a posar sus labios sobre los suyos, esta vez con suavidad, como una suave caricia, para separarse definitivamente de él.

-Buenas noches, sir Auron – repitió.

-Buenas noches, Yuna – respondió el guardián mientras la veía alejarse.

Cuando la joven hubo desaparecido en el interior del Templo, el guardián fijo su vista en la cicatriz de su brazo. Apretó el puño con fuerza.

Por primera vez en diez años, había vuelto a sentirse vivo.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

**Y hasta aquí mi primer one-shot de Final Fantasy.**

**Muchas gracias por leer, espero que les haya gustado.**


End file.
